


Caught by the Commbadge

by Manalyzer



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manalyzer/pseuds/Manalyzer
Summary: She chuckled, and ran her hand over his cheek. "If you don't continue, I may throw you out an airlock."





	Caught by the Commbadge

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful idea was brought up in the book club and I couldn't get it out of my head. It had me in giggle fits for 2 days straight. I hope you enjoy it as well. 
> 
> Big Thanks to curator for the quick beta. You are an absolute gem! Thanks for putting up with my crazy mess.

* * *

 

Caught by the Commbadge  
By Mana

 

He was angry. Angrier than he'd been in a long time. What made him even more upset was that it, in all honesty, was so inconsequential, that he really shouldn't be upset over it. But dammit, he was. 

She'd forgotten. They'd had their standing dinner date now going on 4 years, and last night, for the first time, she'd forgotten. Not been distracted by a red alert or an obligation. Forgotten. What's worse was she didn’t even seem to realize she'd forgotten. He'd shown up to the bridge this morning, expecting a quiet apology and promise to make it up another time, but instead had been met with a blank stare as she looked up from reading a report from the PADD in her hand. After a while she'd gone to her ready room and left him seething in his chair. He could only sit there for so long before he decided to confront her. However, after arguing for a few minutes and her not seeing that she was in the wrong for forgetting, he’d stormed out. Which is why he was currently standing in the dimly lit bathroom behind the bridge staring at the mirror above the sink, watching his jaw clenching in the shadows of his reflection. 

Suddenly the door swished open and without looking up, he knew who was standing there. 

"What the hell, Chakotay?" she hissed at him, not moving any further into the room as the door closed behind her. 

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Kathryn," he said, his voice a low growl. His hands gripped the edge of the counter, whitening his knuckles. 

"Well too fucking bad," she said as she made her way to him. "I told you I was sorry. It completely slipped my mind. I have been incredibly busy, you know that." 

He clenched his teeth so hard, he thought he might break a molar. "It slipped your mind. That's the problem!" He stood up straight and turned to her, staring at her. "It’s like it doesn't matter anymore. Sometimes I don't even feel like your friend anymore." 

Her jaw dropped, actually dropped, and if it weren't such a serious moment, he may have laughed. He didn't. 

"How can you even think that? Chakotay you are one of my closest friends. Hell, you may be the closest. I forgot one dinner! I didn't forget you," She turned and rested her back against the counter, folding her arms across her chest. "I am sorry." 

He stood facing her, one hand running through his hair as the other rested against his hip. He couldn't understand why this set him off quite as much as it did. He missed her. Yes, they were together every day, but not as Kathryn and Chakotay, but as the Captain and Commander. At one time, he’d hoped for so much more for them, and now it seemed like even a friendship was falling by the wayside. He didn’t want to give that up, any more than he wanted to give up the idea of them together in the future. 

Suddenly he had an idea. "Prove it." 

Her brows knit together in confusion. “Prove what?”

“Prove you’re sorry.” 

Her eyebrow rose slightly. "How?" 

"Kiss me," he whispered, moving in slightly. 

Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and if he didn't know her, he wouldn't be able to see the emotion flitter across her face. She reached up and placed her hand on the center of his chest. "Chakotay." Her voice had dropped slightly, almost a whisper. 

He could feel his anger start to leach out of him, as if her hand were drawing it from his chest. A small grin appeared on his lips. "What? You asked how you could prove it." 

Tilting her head to the side, he watched as she considered him. He'd never been quite this brazen, he had always waited for her to take the lead in their relationship. Of course, in doing so, they were now going on 6 years of back and forth flirting with no end in sight. Maybe this wasn't such a hairbrained idea after all. 

Her eyelids fluttered closed for a moment, as he took another step closer to her. He heard her breath catch in her throat and watched as her eyes opened, pupils dilating slightly in the dim light of the bathroom. Her chest rose in uneven breaths, and he couldn't help the way his heart quickened when he realized she was actually considering it. 

"In four years, I’ve never forgotten a single dinner. I apologized.” She ran her hand over his chest, her thumb tracing the seam of his jacket. “But, you want me to prove it? Fine. One," she whispered. "One kiss. Then that's it." She walked her fingers across his chest towards his shoulder. 

His heart may have actually stopped then. He didn't know what to do. He'd never thought he'd get this far, ever. Now, the opportunity was right in front of him, tracing her thumbnail across his chest and he couldn't catch his breath. He felt himself swell at the thought, and moved his hips back slightly away from her. 

Her gaze dropped to his hips then, a small half smile on her lips. She dragged her gaze back up to his, and he stopped breathing. Damn this woman. She knew exactly what she was doing. Here he thought he was the one to initiate this game, but really, it was game, set, match, Janeway. 

Well to hell with that. If she was offering him the opportunity, he wasn't about to turn it down. Grinning back at her, he watched her eyes widen, and he swooped in, his lips catching hers. At first, he'd thought he'd just chastely kiss her, but once his lips hit their mark, that plan flew out the viewport. He felt her tense for just a moment, until she relaxed under his lips. Angling his head slightly, he met her more completely, and used his hands on her hips to push her back against the counter as he moved in closer. She moaned slightly, and he felt her hand move from his chest, to nestle into the hair at the nape of his neck. God, he loved that. He felt her nails drag across the skin there, and moaned loudly, opening his mouth to her. Her tongue greeted his as they danced together. 

He pushed his hips up against hers, as she pulled him to her, grinding against him. One hand made its way around his hips and she squeezed his ass as he thrust against her. His hands moved from her hips to the front of her pants, and she moved back slightly to give him space as his fingers dove below the fasteners and into her underwear. He wasn't surprised to find her slippery already and his grin widened as she gasped against his lips when he circled her clit lightly. She pulled away slightly, her head resting against his shoulder as her breath came out in gasps. He continued circling for a moment before moving his fingers to her entrance. At her soft whimper, he plunged a finger up into her. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps now, her fingers clutching the back of his neck and hip tightly. 

Using his thumb, he began to circle her clit once again, as he pumped first one, then two fingers into her. He felt her tighten against his fingers, and at that moment everything suddenly seemed too much. Here they were in the bridge bathroom, where anyone could walk in, and he was finger-fucking his captain. What the hell were they doing? 

She threw her head back as she clenched harder around him, and then groaned when he stopped what he was doing. "Why are you stopping?" she moaned, and moved her hips against his hand for any type of tactile response. 

"Kathryn," he groaned. "Kathryn, look at me." 

She did, and his breath caught in his throat. She didn't look regretful at all. Her eyes were hazy with arousal, her cheeks pink and vibrant, her lips swollen and glistening. 

"Kathryn, I need you to tell me you want this. That I should continue." He didn't know what he'd do if she told him to stop. It wouldn't be easy, but he would. The cost however, would be high. It might be regardless. 

She chuckled, and ran her hand over his cheek. "If you don't continue, I may throw you out an airlock." 

He grinned widely then, his dimples flashing against his cheeks. "Aye aye, Captain." 

He quickly unfastened her pants and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her to the furthest stall from the door. He chuckled low as she barked an order to seal the bathroom door. With the plans he had for her, he did not want to be caught, and apparently the feeling was mutual. He didn't realize as he set her down that her commbadge pressed against his chest. 

 

=/\=

 

Harry's eyebrow rose as the sounds came over the comm line onto the bridge. Gasps and moans reverberated throughout the room, and he looked down at his station, trying to figure out who it was coming from. A loud groan rang through the comm link, and he looked up at Tuvok, his face worried. 

"Sir, it appears its the captain's signal. She sounds like she's hurt," he said, his fingers flying over the console trying to pinpoint the captain’s location. He looked up when he heard another moan, and Tom's answering chuckle. 

"Doesn't sound like too much pain to me, Harry," Tom said, turning around to look at them. 

Harry looked confused for a moment, his gaze alternating between Tuvok and Tom's. As another, definitely more manly groan interrupted the feminine moans, Harry's eyes widened. 

Tuvok's eyebrow raised higher than anyone had ever seen before. "Perhaps, Ensign Kim, you should cut the transmission." 

Harry nodded, his face red with embarrassment. His fingers raced over the controls as the moans grew louder and more frequent. Why wouldn't it turn off? 

The turbolift doors opened and B'Elanna strode onto the bridge, her eyes and smile wide.  
"What the hell is going on? I was down in engineering and all the sudden this started on the ship-wide comm!" 

Harry, in a panic, looked at Tuvok. "I don't know what happened. I tried to shut the transmission down. I can't seem to get it to terminate. There's seems to be some kind of lock out." 

Tuvok nodded. "Prolonged pressure on the captain’s commbadge would initiate the all-call feature. This allows the captain to hail all hands quickly in the event of an emergency. You will need either the Captain or Commander's code to cancel it." 

Tom giggled, "I think that might be a problem at the moment." The couple over the loudspeaker were louder now, and Harry, horrified, looked at Tom. The voices, well, they did sound similar. 

"You don't think ..." he trailed off as the couple reached a crescendo. 

With a loud long moan, he heard his captain, "Chakooootaaayyyyyy." 

The answering male voice left no question, "Kathryn!" 

A few moments of quiet and then their captain's voice, husky with pleasure sounded out over the bridge, "I'm glad I don't have to throw you out the airlock." She giggled and they heard Chakotay chuckle in response.

Tom could barely keep his laughter in any longer and he caught sight of B'Elanna biting her lip to keep herself in check. As their eyes met, they both started laughing out loud. 

Tuvok busied himself at his console as if nothing happened. 

After a few moments of silence from the commbadges, the connection severed itself, and Harry looked down to ensure there would be no more noise. His face felt hot and he knew a blush had taken over his face and neck. The constant laughter from Tom and B'Elanna wasn't helping matters. They'd all just listened to their commanding officers have sex, over the loudspeaker. Starfleet Academy training hadn’t exactly prepared him for the protocol for this situation.

Tuvok looked up at the bridge crew. "Perhaps we should continue on as if we did not overhear. I will speak to both the Captain and Commander in private." 

Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other, sobering a bit. "Do you really need to even talk to them Tuvok? They are consenting adults, doing what consenting adults do,” Tom said.

B'Elanna nodded, "Shouldn't we just let them have this? Finally be happy. Protocol be damned, or whatever." 

"Of course, Lieutenants," Tuvok nodded. "I was merely suggesting a conversation that they ensure their privacy in any future instances." 

Everyone went back to their stations. 

A few minutes later, the Captain and Commander returned to the bridge together, looking as pristine as always. They appeared so unruffled, Harry wondered if he had misheard what happened or if the intimacy between his commanding officers was so common they could shift from coitus to command in an instant. Smiling, they took their seats. No one said anything, and it appeared business as usual. 

"Anything in our path, Lieutenant?" the Captain asked Tom. 

"Nothing but clear skies, Captain," he answered turning to face her. His eyes were mischievous. 

"Good," she answered and stood up. "I'll be in my ready room. Keep the course." 

As she made her way across the bridge, he answered her, "Aye Aye, Captain. Oh, by the way, your communicator may be...malfunctioning."

She paused in her stride and turned back towards him, confused. "Malfunctioning?" 

Tuvok interrupted, “Mr. Paris, you will return to your duties. Captain, your communicator is functioning within specifications.”

“That’s right,” B’Elanna added. “The all-call feature works perfectly.”

Tom continued, "Yeah, just a heads up. Don't shoot the messenger though. After all, nobody on the ship wants to get thrown out an airlock."

They all watched as Captain Janeway paled and Chakotay’s eyes widened as he caught her gaze. B'Elanna lost it then, and Tom joined her in laughing as they watched their commanding officers’ horrified expressions of understanding. Tuvok looked on, a whisper of amusement crossing his face. 

Harry groaned and thumped his head down onto his console, silently wishing someone would push him out of an airlock. 

 

The End.


End file.
